Stephanie's Secret
by Karren
Summary: Steph has been disappearing for one day a week for many weeks. What will Ranger Think when he finds out what her Secret is? Easter Story
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything from Janet just borrowing them.

Rangers POV

She doesn't even know we're here. She should know by now that she can't hide anything from me, I always find out. Did she really think that missing for hours one day a week would go un-noticed? It wasn't hard, all I had to do was thro a little attention Connie's way and she spilled the whole secret.

"Should we go in Bossman" Hal asked me over our radios

"Yes but Remember guys no scaring the locals. This is a very Holy day, show them respect" I tell them as I watch from out the window some women dressed is pastel dresses and children running around in ruffles and new white patent leather shoes going into a small church

"Always" my men said, and then the radios went silent as we all exited our vehicles and walked to the door of the church

"I thought Stephanie was Catholic" Tank asked

"She is" I told him as I opened the door to the little brown and white church. In fact a lot of us are here in Jersey

"Then what is she doing here in this Christian Church in South Jersey?" he asked

"Mrs. Plum had their priest over for dinner. He told her that his friend which is a pastor of this small church was having a problem and wondered if Steph could help. Mrs. Plum volunteered her daughters help" I told my men as we walked down the long hallway towards what looked like to be the sanctuary doors.

"Good Morning, welcome to Christ Community Church" a small sharply dressed man said handing us a program with white Easter Lilly's on it

My men and I walked into a large room filled with people all dressed up nice for the special day. Finding the back pew empty I motioned for them to take it. Sitting down between Lester and Tank I scanned the room for her.

"Good Morning, are you new here to the community?" a lady asked as she shook our hands

"Yes ma'am we are originally from Trenton. We came to support one of our friends" I say

"ohh what's their name?" she asked

"Stephanie, Stephanie plum" I told her and her brows furrowed trying to recall her in her mind

"I'm sorry, I don't think I know her" the woman said

The woman left and I went back to scanning the room. People began making their way into the sanctuary and claimed a seat. When the pastor stepped up front of a big stained glass window, I still hadn't found her. The pastor greeted us on this beautiful Easter morning and then led the church in a prayer.

Lester elbowed me in the middle of prayer and pointed to his program. Giving him a dirty look for interrupting a prayer I took my program and opened it. Lester held up a second program that was inside. I watched as Lester opened the second program that was Titled See what a Morning and pointed inside. Scanning the page I read that See what a Morning was a choral presentation to be given this morning. I read on down and under the Soprano solo was the name STEPHANIE PLUM typed out. Now I'm not a man that shows my emotions but my eyes I know bugged out of my head, Steph a singer?

The pastor said AMEN and my men who weren't interrupted like I was opened their eyes and lifted their heads back up. The pastor then spoke and told us that the Adult Choir of the church had worked hard this season to bring us their performance. As they began to file onstage behind the pastor, he told us he wanted to Thank Miss. Stephanie Plum for making the trip from Trenton each week to help bring it all together. I watched as she walked in smiling and then turned around.


	2. Chapter 2

Steph's Pov

I was praying I was wrong. I was standing with the other sopranos when I got that oh so familiar tingle up my neck. I looked around the small back room we were all standing in and saw the only door blocked, so I couldn't go and look to see if it was true.

"He's not here. How could he be? He doesn't know about this" I tell myself as Donna turns to me

"Hey you ok? Your white as a sheet" she asked me

"Yea I'm fine. It's just nerves" I tell her looking around the room once more

"Showtime" she said as the door open and we began to walk on stage

"I'm gonna kill my mother for using the Catholic guilt on me and roping me into this" I say to myself as I heard the pastor personally thanking me as I came on the stage

Smiling as I walked in line with the others I felt that feeling again only stronger this time. Pushing it away I turned to face the congregation and my heart fell to my feet.

"HOW? I was so careful. I removed all the trackers from myself and my car" I said seeing the huge men taking up the back pew "no one knew except my family and Connie. CONNIE!! I'm gonna kill her"

The director of the Choir stood up and smiled at us all. He cued the music and raised his baton high in the air. As the music started he cued us to start singing.

~See what a Morning, Gloriously bright, with a dawning of hope in Jerusalem~

As we sang and the narrations were going I tried to get Ranger and his men off my mind but I couldn't. Every time I looked up there they were staring back at me. I began to shake for my Solo was coming up. How was I gonna do this in front of them? Just before the director was to motion me forward a small voice spoke to me.

"You know Steph just WOW em. You just stumble and fumble around at your job. You're only a subpar bounty hunter, show them. Show them you have something you can do without their help"

Closing my eyes I stepped forward when the director told me too. My music started and I opened my mouth.

~ Behold the Lamb who bears our sins away, slain for us

And we remember the promise made: that all who come in faith

Find forgiveness at the cross

So we share in this bread of life

And we drink of his sacrifice

As a sign of our bonds of Pease

Around the table of the king~

The Choir joined me on the next part.

~The body of our Savior Jesus Christ, torn for you

Eat and remember the wounds that heal, the death that brings us life

Paid the price to make us one

So we share in this bread of life

And we drink of his sacrifice

As a sign of our bonds of love

Around the table of the king~

Back to my Solo

~The Blood that cleanses every stain of sin, shed for you

Drink and remember he drained deaths cup that all may enter in

To receive the life of God

So we share in this bread of life

And we drink of his sacrifice

As a sign of our bonds of Grace

Around the table of the king~

The Choir rejoins me for the last verse

~And so with Thankfulness and Faith we rise to respond

And remember our call to follow in the steps of Christ

As his body here on earth

As we share in his sufferings, we will proclaim

"Christ will come again"

And we'll join in the feast of Heav'n

Around the table of the king

Around the table of the king

Around the table of the king

I stepped back into line and the director looked at me and smiled as I wiped a few tears away. I had did it and now it was over. The music went as we sang the rest of the musical. I watched Ranger and his men every now and then but couldn't tell anything from way up on the stage. I turned my attention back to the director and continued on with the music.


	3. Chapter 3

Rangers POV

She never ceases to amaze me. She always stumbles and fumbles around in her work but she has always brought in her man or woman. I never knew she could sing. I know she blasts her rock music in her car but I've never known her to sing to it.

She has me captivated, she always has. I tear myself way from her and look at my men and I see that I'm not the only one that Steph has captivated. As she steps back in line after her song I can't help but think about some of the things my men and I have seen. We have been through and seen things you wouldn't want to or believe. As I return my thoughts back to Steph and her choir performing I began to think about what they were trying to get across, peace, love, salvation, redemption, and hope . Isn't that what we've all been trying for?

We all stood as the service was over and clapped our appreciation. I can't explain it but as I stood I felt a little lighter. Looking over at my men they too seemed to be quieter and calmer. When the people from the congregation started to clear, some would stop by, shake our hands, and wish us a blessed day. When everyone was almost gone, Steph walked down the stage steps and slowly made her way to us.

"HI Ranger, Hi guys" she greeted us

"Step you were beautiful up there. I didn't know you could sing" Lester told her

"Thank you and I haven't since I was a kid. My mom quilted me to help out here" she told us

My men excused their selves and went to our cars. I cupped Steph's cheek in my hand and our eyes locked on each other.

"How?" she asked me

"I always know. You can't hide from me" I told her keeping my source safe

"I'm gonna kill Connie" she said and I thought maybe not

"Babe you were Beautiful up there. I had no idea you could sing" I told her

"I used to as a kid and the priest of my old church remembered it and asked my mom if I'd be willing to help out his Pastor friend" she told me

I brought her to me and held her in my arms. She laid her head on my chest and we just stood there letting time pass. When she did pick up her head she looked up at me and I placed a longing kiss on her forehead.

"Ranger we shouldn't be "fornicating" in church" she told me and I chuckled

"Babe I don't think hugging you and kissing you on your forehead is considered fornicating" I tell her

I took Stephanie's hand and we walked out of the Sanctuary, down the long hallway, and into a large room. By the time we got there a lot of the church people had left; only a few stragglers were around. Walking over to the door a kind looking older man, who took steph's hand as we neared, stood by the door.

"Thanks for helping us out kid. You come back and see us" he told her and Steph smiled back

"I will Mr. Malone" I heard her say

The man who was now identified as Mr. Malone stretched out his hand to me. Stephanie looked up at me with wondering eyes. I took the kindly gentleman's hand and he gave me a smile and a slight squeeze.

"You with the other men who came thru earlier?" he asked me

"Yes sir they are my friends" I told him

"What's your name?" he asked me

"Ric" I said and got a warm smile from Steph

"Well Ric I hope you enjoyed our little program this morning" he said looking down at Steph and my hands together

"Yes I did. It really touched me and my friends" I told him and looked down at Stephanie giving her my serious look to let her know I was telling the truth

"Good. Well take care of Stephanie, we're gonna miss her" Mr. Malone told me

"Always" I smiled repeating the earlier answer I got from my men when I told them to respect the people of this church

Mr. Malone let my hand go and I led Steph out to our cars. She leaned up and asked me if the musical really did touch me. Stroking my thumb across her cheek I told her.

"Yes Carina it did, it really did"

"It did me too. I got chills on some of those songs" she told me

"So where are we headed?" I asked her

"Well back to Trenton. Then I have to go to my parents for Easter dinner and an egg hunt for the kids" she told me looking around the car lot and then back at me "Ranger why don't you and the guys come for Easter dinner? You all came to church why not go all the way?"

"Babe I…" I began to say

"Oh come on Ranger… Please" she said flashing that smile and those sparkling blue eyes up at me

"All right Babe. You wanna ride with me or want me to follow you? I asked seeing her triumphant look on her face

"You all follow me" she said walking down a few cars to hers

I told my men the plans that were made. We all loaded up and headed out of Lindenwold New Jersey. About an hour and an half later we were pulling into the "Burg". Steph's mom and Grandma were in aprons standing on the porch as we pulled up. Steph told her mom as we walked up that we all had came down to South Jersey for the Easter service and she invited us all for Easter dinner. Stephanie's mom smiled and welcomed us in.

After a nice dinner of lamb, mashed potatoes, and macaroni and cheese, bread, and salad, Steph's mother announced that it was time for the kids to hunt eggs in the back yard. After Steph, my men, and I cleared the table and stacked the dishes next to the sink we went out to watch the egg hunt.

It was amazing what I saw. Each one of Stephanie's nieces with the exception of the baby came up in their new Easter dresses and shoes and asked one of my men to assist them in the hunt of the multi colored eggs. They walked off hand in hand laughing and squealing as a new egg was found.

"Innocence of a child" Steph said as we watched the chaos of everyone running in all different directions

"Yea Babe, I'll be right back" I told her running back thru the house to my car

Opening the glove box in my car, I retrieved something I stashed their days ago. Walking back thru the house I saw Steph standing off to the side watching as the hunt continued. Placing the box into the back of my waist band, I slipped back out and wrapped my arms around Stephs waist pulling her back to my chest. Seeing her smile and nuzzle into my warm embrace, I pulled the box free and brought it around for her to see.

"Happy Easter Babe" I told her as she looked down at the chocolate Rabbit with big long chocolate ears

"OHHHHH RANGER" she squealed taking the box from me

Stephanie spun around in my arms and placed her arms around my neck holding her treat in one of her hands. Looking up at me I moved closer to her.

"Happy Easter too" She said right before I claimed her lips in a kiss

When we parted she had this mischievous look come across her face. Smiling at her I knew what she wanted I had anticipated it already.

"Go ahead" I told her and watched as she tore her Rabbit box apart and chomped the ears off

You anticipate it and know it's going to happen but when it does it still surprises you.

"MMMMM Chocolate" she said licking her lips and fingers

"Babe" I said shaking my head

THE END

HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!! MAY GOD BLESS YOUR DAY!!


End file.
